Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image data recording system for receiving an optical image incident upon an image recording system through a lens, for converting the received optical image into electronic image data, and for storing the electronic image data therein. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an image data recording system utilizing memory cards to store the electronic image data.